charlieandthechocolatefactoryfilmfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Teavee
Mike Teavee is one of the five winners of the golden tickets. Mike is from the state of Denver, Colorado and is the fourth and final guest who is eliminated from the tour. The time that Mike does not spend his time in school is spent on watching television and playing video games. The Television Room While in the Great Glass Elevator watching the exploding candy parade, Mike said that he wants to pick a room, and Willy Wonka, in a state of daze, allows him to do so. Mike selects the Television Room, and Willy Wonka tells the guests of his new invention; a machine that is supposedly capable of breaking down whole solid objects into particles and relocating them via airwaves, as a broadcast does, which Willy Wonka states that he will utilize to send samples of chocolate to the public via their television sets. A phenomenon that Willy Wonka refers to as 'Television Chocolate'. Mike scoffs at such a claim, branding it as absurd and proceeding to tell Willy Wonka that he understands nothing of science. After a demonstration proves that the invention is, indeed, a success, Mike begins to marvel at the machine's potential possibility as a teleporter capable of transporting whole people to different locations, and rushes to test his hypothesis first-hand, against Willy Wonka's wishes. The end result being Mike is shrunken and Wonka having to call on the Oompa Loompas to stretch him out using the taffy puller. However, the Oompa Loompas over-stretch Mike and leaves the factory ten feet tall and extremely thin and tall. Trivia - Mike's mom never said any lines in the movie. - It is revealed that Mike never liked chocolate in his life. - Mike is the one among the kids to get bored in most of the tour. - Mike only interacted with Charlie in the Great Glass Elevator. - In the book, he has a collection of laser guns. Mike's Song His song is more of rock and roll. The song talks about how much Mike watches TV and doesn't mean he knows everything and how the T.V is not always right and how he watch too much of it. It is made by the banjo (Banjo plays 0 to 1:01) The most important thing that we've ever learned, The most important thing we've learned, So far as children our concerned, Is never, NEVER let Them near your television set Or better still, just don't install The idiotic thing at all. Never Ever Let Them ''Never Ever Let Them Ooh Ooh ''It rots the senses in the head! ''It kills Imagination dead! It clogs and clutters up the mind!It makes a child so dull and blind!So Dull So Dull ! He can no Longer understand A fairytale and a fairyland! A Fairyland a Fairyland! His brain becomes as soft as cheese! His thinking power rust and freeze! He cannot think he only sees! Adam Westley: Doodley doot da doot doot, whoo! ''Regarding little Mike Teavee, ''We very much regret that we Shall simply have to wait and see If we can get him back his height. But if we ca...n't it serves him right." Relationship '''His father' - Mike and his father's relationship is sort of strained. His father doesn't really understand the new technology Mike likes and how he doesn't spend time in school. But his father does care for him when he got shrunk down. Willy Wonka '''- He thinks that Willy Wonka is an idiot because of the new invention Willy Wonka made. Willy pretends to think Mike is mumbling. '''Charlie Bucket - He only interacts with him about candy in Wonka's glass elevator as friends and gets along fairly. The Golden Ticket Mike Teavee cracked a nut system and found the golden ticket. His teacher father accompanied him to the factory Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory wiki Category:Characters Category:Storyline Category:Charlie Bucket Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Villains